The present invention relates to a program product, an image generation system, and an image generation method.
In an ordinary image generation system which generates a game image, a player enjoys a game by moving a player's character (moving object in a broad sense) displayed in a display or causing the player's character to attack an enemy character by operating a direction key and buttons provided on a game controller. An image generation system provided with a touch panel display has also been known, in which a player performs a game operation by using the touch panel display (JP-A-2000-245960).
However, a related-art image generation system is generally provided with only one display, and an image generation system provided with two or more displays, which allows a player to enjoy a game by using the two or more displays, is limited.